Confusing Signs
by dejiko001
Summary: First he flirts with me. Then he insults me. Just what the hell is wrong with that dude?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic. **(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** Okay, this is really inspired/based on my life this past week... I couldn't help but want to write something based off of it and even though I told myself repeatedly to NOT POST ANOTHER FANFIC and OF HOW I TOLD MYSELF TO NOT POST ANY MORE FANFICS UNTIL I FINISH WRITING ALL OF MY CURRENT FANFICS...this one was a must XD.

Also, this is to prove that I'm not dead or anything for not updating for 3 months (or is it 4?) on "KMTiHL" :'D. ("KMTiHL" is the most recent one that I've updated.) I kind of took a break in a way because of my evil teachers D:

I just need to survive another week of school and I'm on winter break~. Which means more updates 8D! I was supposed to update "KMTiHL" over Thanksgiving Break but hell, I didn't even get to typing the next chapter yet so... :'D ...I honestly don't know about updating my other fanfics now because since my teachers are so evil with me, I can only focus on one fanfic at a time so...yeah...

However, I plan on having this fanfic to only be in between 5 to 10 chapters. It's a short one, yeah, but hey, it's better than me not having to update any of my fanfics this past...couple of months and all :X. So, yeah...

...That...and I miss writing my fanfics and all ;-;. So, I couldn't help but want to post this and all... Like I said, this is a MUST XD. Enjoy :3.

(Also, this is rated T for a REASON. If you feel offended in any way, please leave, okay?)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

Okay, how should I begin with this exactly? Oh, right, I need to introduce myself, don't I? Well, the name's Kaoru Matsubara. I'm sure you heard of me and all, since of how many fans I've seem to have gotten since high school just started and all.

Obviously, I'm in tenth grade and I transferred with my two childhood friends named Momoko and Miyako to the same high school. The three of us all went to the same preschool, elementary school, and the same middle school. Honestly, if it weren't for the day of when I stole Miyako's crayons and Momoko's cookies, I don't think I would even be friends with them at the moment, really.

Anyway, now that that's taken cared of… You see, I may not sound like it, but I'm actually really annoyed and confused and it's all because of a stupid boy named Butch Takashi.

If you haven't heard of him, then I'll be glad to tell you about him. He's one of the cockiest dudes I've ever met in my entire life with that stupid grin and smirk of his. He's the school's number one player—yes, you heard me: _player_. He's a womanizer that has nearly girls falling for him in every single grade in this school. Well, actually, he and his brothers, Brick and Boomer, all have girls falling for them in every single grade—even Momoko and Miyako!

Brick is the number two player at this school except the only thing about him is that he's in between Boomer and Butch. He's not that much of a womanizer as Butch, honestly since he's more of the type that would focus on his studies. Believe it or not, he's actually one of the top smartest students here, which is probably why he's even considered as a player in the first place. Good looks, the brains, the brawn: all of the qualities that most girls would go after—which is why Momoko's after him in the first place.

Boomer is the number three player at this school, which in my opinion is weird since he's so kind. Actually, believe it or not, he's actually unaware of himself being a womanizer. He has the brains, the kindness, and so on, which is why, again, so many girls like him. And not surprisingly, Miyako has feelings for him. (She actually got over Takaaki, her crush since _preschool_. Yes, _preschool_.)

I don't really mind Brick and Boomer, honestly. They never flirted with me—thank God for that—because they seem like they're interested in Momoko and Miyako. However, Butch, on the other hand…he flirts with me.

And the weird part is: he started flirting with me starting this week, after I started wearing this huge coat on me. My mother, for once, didn't try to make me wear something girly but instead this huge coat that reaches down to halfway past my knees. I think it's a trench coat, but I have no idea what it is. The coat's green and all and, basically, it attracted a lot of attention when I wore it to school, but I didn't really care. (The coat is freaking _warm_, for crying out loud!)

However, one day, he started flirting with me. It had all started with me telling Momoko to stop moving my desk, since she, Miyako, and I were sitting in groups and all. It was during passing period after lunch had ended and here I am, moving it back to the original spot but then Momoko moves it.

Just as soon as I moved it back (after what seems to be a dozen times of moving it back and forth), I felt someone's hands on my waist. Normally, I'd hit the person that did that, but considering of how my teacher was in the room…I kind of doubt that.

"Excuse me," was what I heard from the boy as he pushed me aside gently. Once he walked past me, I realized who he was: Butch Takashi.

My eyes twitched slightly as I saw him walking towards his seat and sitting down, smirking slightly. However, once I glanced over at Momoko, _she_ was the one grinning so I couldn't help but think, _Oh God._

And the day after that, during P.E., he called out my name softly when my teacher was talking. Once I glanced at him, I saw that he was making _kissing_ faces at me. _Kissing_, I tell you! _Kissing__!_

Of course, I frowned and then mouthed out to him, "Fuck you."

But I saw him grin as soon as I glanced away and heard him say to the dudes behind me in the line, "She digs me." Once I heard that, I merely rolled my eyes, thinking of what an idiot he is for even saying that in the first place as some of the other dudes were chuckling.

And the day after that in P.E. again, one of the dudes that chuckled yesterday was sitting next to me as we were stretching. He called out my name before I turned my head to face him.

"Butch likes you," he said, grinning slightly.

My face immediately twisted in disgust, frowning. "Ew."

He merely chuckled in reply, shaking his head as he went back to stretching. Butch was two down from where I was sitting at so I'm actually hoping that he heard me. (Maybe then he'd back off flirting with me…)

The next day, we didn't talk at all—we bumped into each other in the hallway on accident during passing period, but other than that, we didn't make any contact or anything at all, even during P.E. In my opinion, I was happy a little bit because of how he isn't flirting with me, but part of me kind of missed him bothering me as strange as it sounds. I don't know; I guess I just got so used to him flirting with me the past couple of days that I miss his flirting. (That sounds really weird…) But, it turns out that I got my wish.

The next day, we talked again but barely. He'd greet me and then I'd have my face twisted in disgust. He then started flirting with me a little bit, but then here I am, locked downstairs of where health classes and the girls' and boys' locker room are. So I had no choice but to go the other way out the door, out to the field, and then out the gate, walking towards the opposite direction that most people did. They were heading towards the train stop (they built like this train or whatever that conserves energy or something—either way, that thing is fast and it's good for the environment or something) while I was heading towards my father's car since my father decided to pick me up today.

Of course, I immediately spotted his white shirt and dark green shorts so I quickly put my hood over my head, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me and all. (Besides, it was raining. And yes, some people are actually that crazy to only wear a shirt and shorts when it's raining.) Just as I walked past him, he recognized me (damn long coat of mine!), talked to me for a bit as I was beside him, and as soon as I was away from him, I heard him insult me slightly or something and his friends that he was walking with were _laughing as hell_.

My eye twitched slightly, wanting to beat the hell out of him, but since it was raining, I just wanted to get home already. I only partly heard his words, something about what I would look like if my long coat was white. However, I just headed towards my father's car and then I was home.

At home, I found myself telling Momoko about what happened by chatting with her.

_First he flirts with me. Then he insults me. What the hell is wrong with that dude?_

_He likes you, Kaoru~._

_Oh, I DOUBT that._

_Kaoru, you're cute—no homo or anything! But you are, for a girl! If only you wore, you know…_

_…Don't you DARE say it._

_Skirts. Dresses._

_GAH, YOU SAID IT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT._

_Hehe, well, if he likes you, just go out with him!_

_Hell no! Do you not know about his reputation as a womanizer? I already got my heart broken by one before; I don't need it to be broken by another!_

_Kaoru, c'mon, you gotta give it a chance!_

_I don't give a damn, Momoko!_

_Just go out with him~. You guys make a good couple!_

_And what about you and Brick, huh?_

She didn't respond for a while.

_That's what I thought._

_Oh, be quiet. At least I admit that I like Brick._

_…Hah?_

_Kaoru, you like Butch, don't you?_

_I just told you earlier that I don't need my heart broken by another womanizer!_

_And I told you earlier to give it a chance! Besides, he made kissing faces at you, right?_

_Oh God, don't remind me…_

_He likes you, Kaoru! The more you play hard to get with him, the more he'll want you._

_But then if I DON'T play hard to get, then I have to end up going out with him or something. Either way, I'm screwed, you know! So I'd rather go with the option of playing hard to get!_

_Okay, fine~. I'll be waiting to hear the news of when the two of you go out or maybe you admitting that you're falling for Butch~._

Before I could even type anything, she immediately went offline on me and I couldn't help but groan softly and mutter, "Just what the hell did I get myself into…?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, ending sounded more like a cliffhanger to me... I don't know when chapter one should be up but I'm expecting maybe on Sunday? I don't know; I've been thinking up ideas for this and all so... XD

Also, I just took my History Test, Nutrition Test, & Math Quiz. I'm pretty sure I got a B on my Math Quiz (Q-Q *goes into corner of depression*) and I'm aiming for at least a B on my History Test (History is so evil... *has History for her worst subject*). As for my Nutrition Test, it turns out that I could still finish it next week and all... You have no idea how stupid I felt when I was panicking over of how I wasn't gonna finish the test in time XD. If I find out that I can't finish my Nutrition Test because I misheard my teacher or something...I'm gonna be pissed like hell -A-.

ANYWAY, did you like it :3? I hope you did XD. More ButchxKaoru-ness will be coming up somewhen/some time 8D. (So don't ask and don't start asking me when the next update will be, considering of how I have a bunch of stuff due next week... *doesn't feel like doing the bunch of stuff because she's tired from staying up until midnight the previous night due to studying*)

Moving on...review? And maybe some criticism? I'd appreciate it if you mentioned some of the parts you liked in this prologue and all in your review, please... :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic. **(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating any of my fanfics of winter break, guys :/. Over winter break, I was more focused on editing rather than my fanfics so...yeah... I was thinking of working on my fanfics at the last minute but I had to work on my short story so... (It's my LA project.)

Anyway, moving on, I had a crappy day today. I forgot my glasses and left them at home (I'm near-sighted) so I had to survive the entire school day without my glasses. (Which is hard, because I couldn't read the screen/overhead/board or whatever.) This also includes my P.E. class, of course... My team in P.E. went on a losing streak so we went back to court #3. Urg... Thinking about it just upsets me -w-.

Before 4th period, I called my mother to come bring my glasses and she brought it up to the main office and here I am, in 4th period, not able to read the screen, waiting for the office to call me down so I can get my freaking glasses. But they never freaking did so I then come home and asked my mom about my glasses. She said that she brought it up to the main office and I'm like: "But the main office never called me down or anything."

So yeah. Now I have to go get my glasses from the main office tomorrow when I go to school. I can't go there during passing period or anything because then I'll be late. I could go during lunch, but I need my glasses during the morning so yeah. Gah... This would've never happened if I remembered about my glasses this morning. _-hits head against pillow-_ What was really crappy was that I sat far away from the screen and...yeah. Gah, I feel like an idiot! _-hits head against pillow again-_

_-sighs-_ Since I didn't feel like working on my HW and studying for a vocab test tomorrow, I decided to write the next chapter of this instead. I know about my other fanfics, but I've decided to update this fanfic instead, since this fanfic somewhat based on my life. So SOME parts are based on my life... Some aren't... Let's see you try to guess which is based on my life and which is not, haha XD.

**Warning:** This fanfic is rated **T** for a _REASON_. Some **"mature"** stuff will be mentioned in this following chapter. If you feel offended, then leave now. If you don't know what the "mature" stuff is, then please...don't look it up in a(n) (online) dictionary or anything... You might get your innocence ruined or something... _-sweatdrops-_ Oh, and a little bit of strong language too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Today is truly a shitty day. Yes, I know what I just said but I don't give a damn at the moment. You wanna know why?

This past week has its days becoming shittier and shittier by the minute. Here I am, having a great time on Monday, so I was in a good mood.

However, then, on Tuesday was when _he_ (and yes, I mean Butch) took up his flirting to a whole new level. Not only does he flirt with me, he now also wants my freaking _bus card_. I have _no_ idea how many times I've said no to him, but he just keeps coming back! He's like an annoying fly. You know, those flies that you try to kill and all, but they just keep on flying like nothing ever happened to them!

You know how he brought his level of flirting up? It was actually pretty simple. Oh God, I can still remember what he said.

It was during P.E. again and he ran over to me while we were getting in line. He's supposed to be all the way at the end or something, but he annoys me before going to his spot.

"You want some cum?"

Those were the words I heard from him when he came over and it was then that my eyes went wide. Turning to him, I asked, "What?"

"I asked if you wanted some _gum_," he replied, smirking slightly. "What did you think I said?"

I merely shook my head, thinking that it was probably either my bad hearing or he actually said it. In the end, I just took it as just my bad hearing and later on, our teacher told us to stretch our bodies.

Since he moved back next to me (how the teacher didn't notice, I have no clue), he was grinning when my teacher said that.

"Yes, Kaoru," Butch said, grinning as he was stretching. "Stretch your booty out."

I then flinched while stretching and it was then that I heard some of his friends snicker. Instead of hitting Butch, I merely ignored him and continued stretching.

On Wednesday, he then started annoying me about my bus card, asking if he could have it. I mean, I rarely use the bus (I usually carpool with Momoko and Miyako), but to give to _him_? I think not.

I had to handle the entire day of him annoying me, but in the end, I made it. However, on that day, I had gotten laughed at by two upperclassmen after school.

I was heading up the hill towards the car that I carpool with Momoko and Miyako and here I am, walking past these two upperclassmen in the jacket that my mother made me wear.

As soon as I did that, one of them said, "That is one fat jacket."

Normally, I would've said, "Fuck you" or "Go to hell" but for some reason, I looked back at them and yelled out, "Meanie!"

It was then that the two of them started cracking up and that I started cursing at myself for being so idiotic to say something like that. I'm Kaoru Matsubara, for crying out loud!

Nevertheless, I told myself that if those two comment on my jacket again, I'll really curse at them and I don't give a damn if they're my upperclassmen.

Today, which is Thursday, is probably the worst day of the week. This week, we were playing badminton (actually, we've been playing badminton for like a month now) in P.E. and my team was up against Butch's team.

In the end, we _lost_. I actually _lost_ to _Butch_. You know how _pissed_ I felt? This is worse than that other time of when I freaking lost to Himeko in basketball! (Well, I had to lose to her on purpose. Don't ask why.)

Later on, I was in a bad mood but thankfully, I had P.E. for sixth period so here I am, walking out the door and towards the hill. However, it was then that I heard his voice.

"Kaoru!" was what I heard and I turned around, finding that he was right behind me.

I jumped slightly and it was then that he started chuckling. Frowning, I said, "What the hell do you want?"

"Can I have your bus card?" Butch asked, grinning.

"No!"

"How about now?"

"I said 'no', damn it!" I started stomping away, but then he started bothering me even more.

"Now?"

"No!"

Eventually, he stopped me from walking and it was then that I continued to tell him over and over that I wasn't giving him my bus card. Hell, I even threatened him and I was thankful that it caused him to stop annoying me. However, ten seconds later, he started bothering me again.

It was then that I heard a different voice—one that I thought I'd never hear again.

"Kaoru-chan!"

"Oh God," I muttered, shaking my head slowly.

"What?" Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

That voice actually turned out to be Narushima, who was running up to me. He's currently catching his breath so I may as well explain to you what my relationship to him is.

Okay, first off, he's my ex-crush. Yes, I had a crush. He was the first dude that I've ever crushed on and I fell for him in sixth grade. In eighth grade, I was thinking of confessing to him, but then I realized that he was really just womanizing with me—that he was just toying with my heart.

In the end, I started hating Narushima and I began ignoring him and whatnot. I haven't entirely forgiven him for the way that he toyed with my heart, but I tortured him (as in hitting, threatening, etc.) throughout eighth grade when I found out.

What's worse is that I now have to survive my high school years with him… Oh God.

Once Narushima had caught his breath, he grinned at me. "Can I have your bus card?"

"What?" Butch exclaimed and then he looked at me. "Kaoru-chan, you're not gonna give him your bus card, are you?"

"First off, don't call me 'Kaoru-chan'!" I yelled at Butch, causing him to flinch. Turning to Narushima, I said, "And, like I've been telling Butch here, no!"

"Aw, why not?" Narushima asked, pouting slightly. Oh God, it's the pout… "I've known you since middle school, though!"

My eye twitched slightly, not being able to look away from the pout on his face. Gah, damn pout of his!

Shaking my head, I yelled, "No!" Before Narushima could even respond, I grabbed Butch's arm. "I need my bus card to go home with Butch."

Butch then raised an eyebrow at me, but he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and before Narushima could even say anything, I was already dragging Butch towards the train stop.

* * *

"Butch, do you have a cell phone?" I demanded, pulling him into the train. The two of us walked over to a window spot of where there were no seats. (Yeah, everyone else took up all of the seats.)

"Yeah; why?" Butch asked, raising an eyebrow as he started rummaging through the pocket of his jacket.

"Cause I need to call Momoko and Miyako to tell them that I'm not carpooling with them today."

He took out his cell phone, handing it to me and it was then that I dialed in Momoko's number, waiting for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh, Momoko."

_"Kaoru! Where are you?"_

"I'm on the train."

_"Why are you—? Oh, I get it~."_

I immediately raised an eyebrow, even though I knew that Momoko couldn't see me. "What?"

_"You're on the train with Butch, aren't you?"_ In the background, I could hear Miyako whispering, _"Put her on speakerphone!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately, yeah, I am."

_"Aw, you two are going to be bonding, then, Kaoru!"_ I heard Momoko say.

"Stop coming up with that kind of nonsense!" I yelled into the cell phone, causing Butch to raise an eyebrow at me but I ignored him.

_"Butch and Kaoru, sitting in a—"_

Immediately, I hung up on her, slamming the cell phone onto Butch's chest.

He then coughed softly but took the cell phone, raising an eyebrow at me. "Well, Kaoru?"

"Just shut up and stay quiet," I muttered, not even looking at him.

He merely sighed and it was then that he flashed something blue out of his pocket, holding it up to my face. My eyes went wide at him.

Turning my head towards him, I asked, "What the hell? If you already have a bus card"—I pointed to the blue bus card in his hand—"then why the hell do you keep on asking me for mine?"

He smirked slightly and whispered in my ear, "Because I enjoy teasing you."

I immediately pushed his head away, my face in disgust. "Keep your face away from mine."

He smirked and then shrugged, not saying a word to me. In fact, he didn't say a word to me at all on the way to my stop.

* * *

_Kaoru!_

I groaned to myself when I saw the IM from Momoko appear. I could see the words, saying: "Momoko is typing…" upon the computer screen. I'm currently at home and I finished my homework (thank God for that. I thought I was never gonna finish it). Since I had nothing else to do, I just figured that I may as well just go online.

_What, Momoko?_

_So how was your time with Butch on the train~?_

I groaned softly. _Nothing. Happened. Got it?_

_Oh-ho, I doubt that!_

_Momoko, can we just change the subject please?_

_Sure, sure… _There was a slight pause before she began typing again._ Uh, Kaoru._

_What now?_

_How did this all start?_

_What do you mean?_

_The flirting, Kaoru!_

_You mean Butch?_

_Yes, him!_

_Oh… Wait, I told you! It just suddenly happened!_

_Kaoru, there's always a reason, you know._

_Momoko, I'm actually well-known because of my athletic skills so he's probably flirting with me because he has an interest in me!_ I blinked a couple of times and reread what I wrote, groaning again. _Oh God._

_What is it?_

_I think I know why._

_Really? Tell me!_

_Why should I?_

_Because I'm your friend!_

_I blinked a couple of times again, sighing. Oh, fine. There was this one time of where I was on my monthly._

_Uh-huh…_

_In sixth period—for P.E.—my class was waiting for our teacher to come and open the Gym doors for us and all. While we were waiting, I apparently touched his hair._

Momoko didn't respond and it was then that I muttered, "She's freaking out right now… I just know it."

_OH. MY. GOD._

_Gah, don't make such a big deal out of it._

_It is a big deal! You just flirted with Butch! No wonder he has an interest in you!_

_Oh, don't remind me! I blame it on the damn hormones!_

Momoko didn't respond for a bit, so I just raised my eyebrow until I saw "Momoko is typing…" on my screen again.

_So basically, you liked Butch?_

My eyes went wide. _EW, EW, EW! HELL NO!_

_Aw, Kaoru liked Butch!_

_I did not!_

_Hehe, wait until I tell this to Miyako!_

_MOMOKO!_

Before I could type anything else, Momoko went offline, causing me to groan and mutter, "Me and my stupid big mouth."

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, the ending is somewhat similar to the prologue... (This is somewhat rushed so it's only 3 pages or so. Remember: I have HW & studying to do still.) This was supposed to have more funny moments, since I haven't updated this in like 4 weeks or something, but unfortunately, I've forgotten some things that happened to me this past month.

So expect maybe an update later this week or next week. (Probably next week since this week is nearly over.) Heck, this might be one of those fanfics that end up getting updated per week :P. But I don't know so oh well.

Moving on, I don't have anything to reward people that get some certain parts of this right or anything :'D. (Like, with guessing which part is based on my life and all.) Hmm... _-looks around-_ OH. I HAVE COOKIES. 8D

_-grabs cookie bag from table and holds them up-_ So anyone that guesses correctly gets a cookie XD. Haha.

Well, moving on...review? And maybe some criticizm? Also, tell me which parts you liked! _-grabs cookie from bag and begins eating it-_ :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic.  
**(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update :X. Blame it on schoolwork and all... I just finished taking my finals and all and I've found out that I got an A- on my Science Final, B on my History Final, B+ on my Math Final, and B+ on my LA Final :). (My overall grades are still A's, though XD.) I don't know about my Japanese Final, though... :/

Anyway, a lot of things happened to be this past...uh, months :'D? I lost track...but nevertheless, a lot of things happened to me. I was thinking of adding one of the funny things that happened to me a couple of months ago, but it didn't fit in with the chapter and all so...I cut it out... :P

Also, it's a little over 4 pages so enjoy :)!

**Inspiration/_Somewhat_ Based On:** My life. (It's based **_somewhat_** on my life; not entirely.)

**Warning:** This fanfic is rated **T** for a _REASON_. "**Mature**" stuff will be mentioned, along with a bit of strong language.  
If you feel offended in any way, then leave now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"He's staring at you."

I turned my head, looking at _him_—yes, you know who I'm talking about—and saw that that he was _staring_ at me. After about ten seconds, he immediately turns his head away to talk to his friend.

About two months have passed since that day of where Momoko went offline on me. So many things have happened in two months and the strange thing is that it all felt like only a week has passed now that I've looked back on it.

Anyway, a week after I opened my big mouth to Momoko, I found out that Butch was actually in a _relationship_. Well, at first I didn't believe it. It went more along the lines of me overhearing the conversation of one of Butch's friends asking him about who was the girl. Immediately, I thought of a girlfriend, but then I remembered that it wasn't surprising, really. After all, he _is_ a player so I merely shrugged it off.

But then, a week after that, it turned out that it was actually true that he was in a relationship, which made sense to me. (I honestly found out about this because Momoko forced me to check out his ChatFace page…) He started ignoring me, avoiding me and whatnot, which I didn't really mind. I mean, he was leaving me alone for once and I was glad. However, it felt…weird without him bothering me.

Normally he'd try to flirt with me, but instead, he just ignores me and act like I don't even exist. Only if I did something that caught his attention would cause him to look at me. Momoko found out about this and, well, she told me that _guys_ want _girls_ to make the first move. On the outside, I rolled my eyes but on the inside, I was like: _What the hell? I don't even like the dude!_

Honestly, I felt a bit hurt when I found out about the news, though. I didn't know why… I mean, this is _Butch_ I'm talking about here; the _number one player_ and I _told_ myself not to fall for womanizers ever again.

Earlier this week, on Monday, here he was, sitting a computer opposite from me about two seats away. He apparently overheard me nagging a friend of mine to practice doing the online tests.

"You're like a nagging mother," he commented, the end of the string of his hoodie in his mouth.

I frowned at him and said, "And?"

He merely shrugged in reply, grinning slightly, which caused me to frown even more at him.

"You look like a baby sucking on that…" My voice trailed off because for some reason, I couldn't get the word "string" come out.

"Sucking on what?" He asked, grinning even more as the end of the string was in his mouth. When I started hesitating on what I was about to say, he then said, "Say it! C'mon, say it." The way he said it sounded as though he was trying to talk _dirty_ to me because I _knew_ what he was thinking.

I felt my cheeks burn up slightly or so and then I frowned, quickly looking away and going back to practice on the online tests.

The week before this was when my Science teacher told me of how we were to choose partners for the Science finals. We had only four and a half minutes at each station, meaning a total of sixteen questions. Ever since he said that, Butch started annoying me about it and all, asking me to be his partner. Actually, he _begged_ me. And he was all, "I need you now, Kaoru. Please, I need you _now_" in, like, _that_ kind of way. _Sexual_ way, I mean!

Another friend of his wanted to be my partner also so whenever the two were together, they'd fight over me. In fact, because of what they were saying and all, it sounded like they were taking me to _prom_ or something.

In the end, I ended up partnering up with someone else because I didn't choose either of them. I don't trust his friend that much because I get this feeling that he'll use me. And Butch…hell, he seems like the type of dude that would let someone else do all of the work and he gets all of the freaking credit.

I was surprised when I found out from my Science teacher that Butch had the _third_ highest grade in class. _Third_. That meant that he was freaking _smart_. So later on, in P.E., he told me of how he felt "heartbroken" that I ended up partnering up with someone else and not him. (Well, me and another smart dude in the class.)

"You don't even need me, Butch," I retorted softly at him since the P.E. teacher was talking.

"Yes, I do," he whispered back.

I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell do you want me as your partner anyway?"

"If I have a smart partner, then I don't have to do any work," he replied. Since I was looking away from him, I couldn't see his face.

"Lazy ass," I hissed at him softly.

"Fat ass," he retorted back. I think he frowned at me, but I wasn't sure. Either way, a friend of his overheard this and started laughing. Since I couldn't come up with a better comeback so I merely remained silent, frowning.

On Tuesday, our class had to run the mile. The same dude before that told me that Butch likes me told me that once again when I passed by him.

I scoffed at the boy. "I doubt that."

"He does, though," the boy replied back and I could hear him pant.

I rolled my eyes. "You want me to ask him, then?"

"Sure, why not?"

Turning around to face Butch, who was ahead of me, I yelled out, "Butch!"

"What?" He called out, slowing down as he turned around to face me.

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

As I continued to run, I caught up to Butch and heard the boy from earlier calling out, "Hey Butch, you like her, right?"

"I love her!" He yelled back.

My eye twitched right then and there and I slowed down, saying, "That's disturbing!" He wasn't even looking at me, so obviously, that makes it all the more reason why I doubt him.

After about running another lap, he and I were sort of in a competition. He'd go past me; I'd go past him and this process continued for a while with some comments from him, of course.

"Kaoru, my chest hurts!" He complained to me as I ran past him again.

"Do you have asthma, then?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What?"

"Do you have asthma?"

"Well, the doctor said that I don't need to take the medication thing anymore or something. But anyway, that's not why my heart hurts, though."

I rolled my eyes at this, knowing that he was probably going to lie to me saying that he loves me or something. However, part of me couldn't help but want to believe that, which is…weird, I tell you.

"I have one thing, though," he said, catching up to me.

"And just what the hell is that?" I asked in disgust, wanting to back away since he was near me but I couldn't since I'd go off the track.

"AIDS."

My eye twitched at this and I yelled out, "What?"

He chuckled at this. "Don't worry; I won't give it to you."

I blinked a couple of times and yelled out once again, "What?"

He continued to chuckle until eventually, he said something to me.

My eyes showed confusion and I repeated, once again, "What?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Forget it. You don't know Shakespeare." It was then that he started picking up the pace and began running away from me.

I caught up to him and said, "Of course, I don't! Do you expect me to know everything just because I'm smart?"

He shook his head, sighing. Eventually, we finished our mile run. He was the third one to finish and I was the second one to finish. (I blame it on the fact that we were talking to each other while on the mile run, I tell you.)

Nevertheless, here I am, playing badminton with a friend of mine. I had to take off my green coat (remember the long one?) since it was getting in the way of me moving about and all. Unfortunately, I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, which might attract some attention (as in Butch) so here we are, with Butch talking with that friend of his.

My friend that I'm playing badminton with says something and I come over, trying to hear what she's saying while glancing at Butch.

"I said that either he's either flirting with you or trying to mess with you," she said, raising an eyebrow at me. She's been noticing of how Butch has been acting "weird" with me lately and all.

I rolled my eyes. "He's probably just messing with me."

And it actually was. After all, he had a girlfriend, for crying out loud (even though I don't know who she is). He had started staring at me after I came over to get another birdie from the bag. Since he was near it, he greeted me but I ignored him in return.

When my friend didn't want to play badminton anymore, the two of us just sat with two other friends of mine and we chatted. I laughed my ass off a lot of times; one of them causing me to hit the floor because I fell backward from laughing.

Eventually, the bell rang and here I am, walking out towards the car that I carpool with Momoko and Miyako. However, I then hear some voices from around the school corner of something. Approaching the voices, I look past the corner and find Butch and...Himeko!

Their voices were slightly low but I could see the expressions on their faces. Butch: Irritated. Himeko: Innocent-looking (which really isn't that innocent).

For some reason, I continued to approach the voices. I mean, it wasn't any of my business but I approached them anyway and I was able to hear the voices more clearly.

"Himeko," Butch said, his face showing probably only half of the irritation heard in his voice, "why'd you hack my ChatFace?"

"I didn't hack you so whatever must you be talking about?" Himeko replied, the innocent-looking face making me feel like vomiting in disgust.

He narrowed his eyes. "I never told anyone else my password and considering of how you're rich and everything, it's obvious that it's you, isn't it?"

Himeko grinned slightly, not even bothering to respond.

As he narrowed his eyes at her, he growled, "I told you before that I won't go out with you. Now give me the password to my ChatFace."

"Ah, I think not," Himeko responded calmly. "Maybe if you go on a date with me…"

"I told you already that I won't go out with you!"

"Then too bad; you won't get your password. I mean, I can always hack into it anytime and maybe try to tell certain things to other people…"

"Bitch," I said out loud, frowning.

Immediately, Himeko frowned and yelled out, "Who's there?"

I flinched and then started backing away from the corner. However, as soon as I turned around to run the other way, one of Himeko's butlers grabbed me and then dragged me to Himeko. (I'd kick the butler's ass, but he's doing his job so…)

Himeko thanked her butler and told him to go wait at the car since she'll come later. Once she faced me, she frowned immediately. "Kaoru."

I frowned back, ignoring the fact that Butch was there. "Himeko." After a pause, I added, "I see that you're still up to no good; blackmailing and all."

Himeko narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh, shut up. At least I have Butch's attention with this unlike _you_."

Before I could even respond, I felt Butch's presence behind me and just as I was about to say something, he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head against mine.

"That's actually untrue; Kaoru-chan here has my attention~," he said as I could feel him nuzzle into my head. One word: Ew. As my eye twitched, Himeko then threw a paper ball at him and ran away to her car.

Once I saw that she was fully gone, I quickly stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain. "Don't act so familiar with me! And if you do that again, I _will_ kick your ass!"

He picked up the paper ball and opened it. Whatever he saw on it caused him to roll his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You overheard the conversation, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, well, she put my password as: 'ILoveHimeko'," he said, groaning as he showed me the piece of paper.

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Dude, are you sure that this is wise?"

"About what?"

"Showing me the paper to your password."

"Well, I'm gonna change it later on."

I shrugged and muttered, "That's true…"

"By the way, Kaoru," he began and it was then that I looked at him. "Many girls have tried playing hard-to-get with me, but let me tell you one thing…" His face was close to my ear and he whispered, "I _will_ win your heart no matter _what_."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Tell me what you think :). Don't forget to tell me your favorite parts and all too~!

P.S. - I'm gonna try to update my fanfics this weekend since I have a 3-day weekend 8D.  
I'm aiming for trying to finish Kaoru's Missing Thing in Her Life ASAP because part of me really wants to work on the sequel for it ;D.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic.  
**(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** It's only been like...about two weeks; it's a bit short, because for one thing, I just HAD to update this because of what happened to me today... _-eye twitches-_ I think it's probably better if you read the chapter and you'll find out, really.

Also, the "**-/-/-/-**" in this chapter signal the part of where the scenario starts. (You'll know what the scenario will be when you read it.) I'd do the stars and all, but I don't think FanFiction allows that anymore... Either that, or my IE is just crappy. Oh, and I keep on trying to place it in the middle but it doesn't work for some reason so if it's like on the side, then just pretend that it's in the middle... :'D

Oh yeah, and sorry for not updating over the three-day weekend. I tend to be more busy on relaxing than just work and all (relaxing = playing video games, reading fanfics, editing, watch AMVs, etc.).

**Inspiration/_Somewhat_ Based On:** My life. (It's based **_somewhat_** on my life; not entirely, meaning that part of this is true, part of it isn't.)

**Warning:** This fanfic is rated **T** for a _REASON_. A bit of strong language is used in this chapter. If you feel offended in any way, leave now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

It's been about two weeks since Butch had said those…_words_ to me. And basically, I don't see any progress on what the hell he's trying to do, seriously. After that one week of where we had a four-day school week (we had Friday off), Momoko _dragged_ me—literally—to the hair salon and it was there that I got _hair extensions_. They piss me off like hell and I _want_ my old hair back!

Unfortunately, Momoko threatened me about calling my mother and then making the look even worse (meaning I have to dress up all girly) so…yeah. Momoko told me of how that I was required to keep the hairstyle for a while.

"Meaning…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Momoko shrugged. "I don't know. I guess maybe whenever I say it's okay to take out the extensions."

Once she said that, I rolled my eyes and groaned.

On Monday, at school, we had gotten our new schedules; the only class that got changed for me was P.E. The rest was the same as ever, really. Instead of P.E., I now had Health. Some people pointed it out to me and whatnot, so I couldn't help but feel my cheeks go somewhat pink or red from the embarrassment.

Now, I was expecting that Butch would say something about it but the thing is…he didn't. Not a single word came out from him. I found out later on that he probably had Drama for sixth period because of a friend of mine.

"Hey, wasn't that Butch?" A friend of mine asked, raising an eyebrow as she was scrolling through her list of songs on her iPod. The two of us were walking towards of where we get picked up at (separately, of course; I carpool with Momoko and Miyako).

I raised an eyebrow back at her. "What? Where?" I turned my head around a couple of times.

She chuckled and then pointed to Butch, who was walking towards the train stop. Her lips moved, saying something but I didn't hear her since I was somewhat focused on looking at Butch.

"Uh, what'd you say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I said that he probably has some other class, like maybe Drama since he came out of the school."

"Or maybe Choir."

After a couple moments of silence between the two of us, I burst out laughing, imagining Butch trying to sing. My friend then brought up of how if he did have Drama, he'd make one weird Romeo. (I couldn't help but continue laughing once she said that.)

Throughout that entire week though, he never made one move towards me and somehow, it felt like more like a _month_ than a _week_. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, though, to be honest for thinking that…

Nevertheless, it was now next Tuesday, six days away from Valentine's Day. Now, I don't give a damn about Valentine's Day at all, but whenever I look at the poster in the cafeteria, I can't help but think about giving chocolates to Butch (which is _weird_, I tell you!).

In fact, I spaced out once on how the whole scenario might go and all… Oh God, what the hell is _wrong_ with me? I mean, like, _what the hell?_ Where's the Kaoru Matsubara that doesn't give a freaking crap about love? Ugh, damn it all!

It was now passing period for us students to go to lunch. Well, us sophomores at least; juniors and seniors have a different lunch time than us sophomores. (We sophomores are first to get lunch.)

I was heading to my fourth period class with another friend of mine to drop off our stuff there (we always do that). As we were approaching the doorway, I half-hoped that Butch was there but part of me was wishing that he was there. And guess what? He was there. Curse the side of me that was hoping he was there!

"Hi Kaoru!" He greeted, which felt a little weird because he hasn't talked to me in so long (or at least, it felt like it was long). "Long time no see!"

I was thinking of retorting back by saying, "You see me every single day, you know, because we have three of the same classes together." Instead, I ignored him and then tried to go past him, but I couldn't. When I saw a small opening, I tried walking through that way and that's when I felt his arms _wrap around me_.

_Butch_ was _hugging_ _ME_. _HUGGING ME._

Immediately, I started struggling and when he finally let me go, I turned around and saw that he was blocking the pathway for my friend. He didn't say anything; just moved out of the way so she'd go and then he left with his friend that was standing near the doorway (and watching the entire scene).

As he was walking away, I yelled out, "Don't ever hug me again!"

I immediately shuddered from thinking about the touch but part of me felt warm inside… God, damn it, I need to not think about this! Immediately, I left my stuff at my desk and left the classroom with a friend of mine.

After lunch was over and class has started, I couldn't help but look at Butch. I looked/glanced at him so many times that I couldn't even keep _track_. During of when we were supposed to read the textbook and work on the assignment, I kept glancing at Butch and made sure that it wasn't obvious that I was looking at him in the first place (by using my hands).

I glanced at him a couple of times during fifth period, but that was it.

When I came home and took off my jacket, I couldn't help but feel like wanting to hug it. I don't know what the hell I'm thinking but because of what I thought of, I immediately backed away and just went to my room.

And now, here I am, chatting with Momoko on the computer via ChatFace and having my homework laid out across my bed (I still have L.A. and History to do). This was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but I did it anyway: I told Momoko what happened.

_MOMOKO._

_Yes, Kaoru?_

_THE IDIOT…_

_Uh, what?_

_THE IDIOT. DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN BY THE IDIOT?_

After a pause, she typed, _You mean Butch?_

_WHO ELSE?_

_Okay, okay; stop yelling._

_I'M NOT YELLING._

_You're writing in caps, though._

I rolled my eyes. _Better?_

_Yeah, it is! Anyway, what about Butch?_

My eye twitched. _Momoko, I don't know what to do. He's giving me too many mixed signals, damn it!_ Momoko didn't respond so I just continued on. _He **hugged** me today. **HUGGED**, God damn it! And after that, I just kept on looking at him and everything!_

After a pause, Momoko then typed, _Oh my God._

_What?_

_You LIKE Butch._

My eyes went wide. _What the hell? I can't LIKE Butch! He's an idiot, he's a lazy-ass but he's actually really smart, he's too damn confusing! And then there's the part that he's probably more into big-breasted women!_

Momoko didn't reply and after about ten seconds, she went offline on me without saying anything.

I blinked a couple of times at the screen and my eye twitched. "Oh my God, what the hell did I just do?" Knowing fully well what the answer was, I quickly then shook my head and repeated over and over, "I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him."

However, I knew that even if I said those words, it wouldn't really help.

_Kaoru, you idiot! You CAN'T fall for Butch! He's a womanizer—like Narushima! Remember what Narushima did to you? Do you want that to happen again? NO._

"Yes, I can't fall for Butch," I muttered. "It can't happen again… I learned my lesson once already and I don't need to have a re-run of it all over again."

Pinching my cheeks, I then left my computer on to listen to the music while doing my homework. However, every now and then, I'd space out, thinking about the scenario of what would happen if I gave him chocolate.

**-/-/-/-**

_"Hey, Butch!" I called out and it was then that Butch turned around, raising an eyebrow at me. Before he could say anything, I pressed a box onto his chest, not looking at his face._

_When I glanced up, he was still raising an eyebrow at me. He then grabbed the box from my hands and opened it as I ran away._

**-/-/-/-**

I shook my head. "Damn it, Kaoru! Just _stop_!" Glancing at the clock, I saw that I t was nearly nine o'clock and I muttered, "Oh, joy." This was probably my third or fourth night in a row that I had to stay up, which isn't really healthy. My hair extensions were still bothering me so I just decided to tie it up with a hair band.

Although I continued to do my homework, I couldn't help but go back to thinking about Butch and Valentine's Day over and over.

* * *

**A/N**: ...No comment uAu;;;. J-Just...no comment about the...thing... _-blushes slightly-_

Uh, moving on, did you like it ^^;? Tell me which parts you liked and all 8D.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic.  
**(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been a while... :/ Sorry about not updating anything for so long. Truthfully, I had like 2 pages of this typed ALL the way back in January or December, but I've either been too lazy or too busy with schoolwork to continue working on this chapter so...

...Moving on, there was supposed to be this really funny () part, but unfortunately, I decided to cut it out, really... Sorry about that; I'll probably make it up with the future chapters, maybe ;P.

**Inspiration/_Somewhat_ Based On:** My life. (It's based **_somewhat_** on my life; not entirely, meaning that part of this is true, part of it isn't.)

**Warning:** This fanfic is rated **T** for a _REASON_. If you feel offended in any way, leave now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

It was now my Mid-Winter Break. Two weeks of staying up late and whatnot have finally paid off because now I can thankfully sleep _in_. Thank _God_.

Anyway, I've finally decided that me feeling weird around Butch is really because of the mixed signals and whatnot; it was his plan all along, I tell you! By not talking to me, I'm getting attracted to him and that will _not_ work!

Nevertheless, I actually didn't give him anything for Valentine's Day, even though Momoko was pestering me to hug him over and over… Honestly, I sound like a hypocrite and all because I always told (well, pestered with the help of Momoko) Miyako to go hug Takaaki back in middle school and all. Now, I have Momoko pestering _me_.

Things have happened the past two weeks.

For one thing, I found out that Butch actually goes to the library a lot now during lunch. (I mostly saw him in the hallways during lunch and all.) How, you ask? Well, I overheard a conversation with him and another friend of his one day.

"Butch, where'd you go during lunch, man?" I heard one of his friends ask.

"To the library," I heard Butch reply. "I was finishing my homework and all."

Honestly, I was somewhat shocked when I heard this. I mean, this is _Butch_ we're talking about here. He's a flirting _idiot_, but still somehow has a _brain_. After all, I thought he was the kind of dude that doesn't do his homework and classwork, but still gets high scores on tests and quizzes.

Moving on, Miyako, Momoko, and I decided to go to the school library this past week during lunch due to our teachers piling us with so much work. (Well, at least me.) Miyako had finished all of her work and was tutoring Momoko on how to solve formulas and all (the ones for Science, not for Algebra). I was working on this History worksheet (which actually turned out to later be due after Mid-Winter Break) and when I had gone over to the dictionary that was on a nearby counter, I spotted Butch and a friend of his coming in.

I sighed softly and immediately started backing away once I saw that he headed over to the computer section of the library. Once I started putting my things away in my backpack (since I had nothing else to do), he came over to me.

"Hi Kaoru!" He greeted, grinning, causing me to frown immediately. Momoko and Miyako, on the other hand, were just ignoring the scene and all, continuing with the tutoring.

"What do you want?" I asked, eyeing the paper in his hand. Of course, it was obvious why he was here: To copy my History worksheet.

He spotted my History worksheet in my paper and then stared at it before looking at me. "Can I copy your worksheet?"

"No," I replied immediately, closing my folder.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Now stop being a lazy ass about it and just go do it yourself!"

He pouted slightly and then got on one knee. "C'mon, Kaoru! Please?"

"No." I glared at him this time and immediately, an idea popped into my head. "If you can come up with _three_ reasons and why I should let you copy this worksheet, then I'll tell you."

He blinked a couple of times, deep in thought. I had to resist the urge to laugh because he looked like he was actually having trouble.

"Uh, okay, I have three reasons," he said and then sighed. "We're both the same race. 'Cause, like, people of the same race gotta stick together, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not even a good reason."

"It is, too!"

I faced Momoko and called out her name, causing her to look at me. "Does that sound like a good reason to you?"

She grinned slightly and shook her head. "Nope."

Butch frowned at her and snapped, "No one asked you!"

"Hey, in case you didn't know, _I_ asked her," I retorted at him, frowning somewhat.

He blinked a couple of times and muttered, "Oh yeah…"

I snickered softly as Momoko and Miyako were giggling and thought, _Fail._

"Uh, anyway," Butch began, causing Momoko and Miyako to go back to tutoring and me to listen, "we're…opposite genders."

I rolled my eyes. "Again, not a good reason."

"We nearly have all of the same classes together!"

I started laughing at this. "Oh my God, this is so amusing!"

Butch frowned at me and then said, "I'll be back!" Before I knew it, he left the three of us. Of course, about ten minutes later, he came back with a dude I don't even recognize (probably another one of his friends).

"Okay, a friend of mine is here to help me," Butch said to me and before I could reply, he faced the dude and said, "Now, help me come up with three reasons so I can copy her worksheet!"

The dude blinked a couple of times at me and Butch before walking away, causing Butch to yell at him and make the: "Dude! What the hell?" face, causing me to laugh out loud (but not so loud to get scolded by the librarian).

Eventually, Butch just walked away in frustration, leaving me to laugh at his failures.

About two days later from that day, Momoko, Miyako, and I went to the library again. Miyako was still tutoring Momoko and eventually, Butch came in the library again with a friend of his. Since I didn't want to face him and all, I quickly decided to go over to the fiction section of the library and went to find a book on the LA Honor's list. (Yeah, I have LA Honors.)

After finding a book and checking it out, Momoko told me—with a grin plastered on her face—that Butch was looking for me.

"He was all: 'Where's Kaoru?'" Momoko whispered to me and I merely rolled my eyes at that. About five minutes later, Butch came over and started begging me _again_ to copy my worksheet.

"C'mon, Kaoru!" He begged and then he glanced at the clock. "I only have ten minutes left before I have to turn this in and everything!" He showed one side of the worksheet completely filled out and the other totally blank.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, you _do_ know that the worksheet isn't due today, right?"

He blinked a couple of times at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded and he muttered something under his breath (which, of course, I couldn't hear). After that, he just walked away with the worksheet in his hand.

And—once again—here I am, walking down the sidewalk with the bad of groceries in my hand. Luckily, after Momoko saw what happened, she decided to drag me back to the hair salon and then have the extensions removed and all.

"Nice to have my hair back," I muttered to myself and it was then that I heard a voice—one that I recognized immediately, which caused my head to immediately jolt my head right up.

"Look, Ace, if you're done here with your lame ass talking, I suggest you leave."

Turning my head, I found that there was Butch and this other dude that I couldn't recognize in the park. Judging by what Butch had said earlier, I'm assuming that the dude's name was Butch.

For some reason, my eye twitched when I saw that there was a girl (about my age) holding onto his hand. However, my attention was then brought back to reality when I heard Ace growl slightly at Butch.

"You think you're _everything_, don't you, you little brat?" I heard Ace hiss at Butch.

However, Butch was just plain smirking at him, not even responding, which infuriated Ace even more. As soon as Ace had grabbed a hold of his shirt, my body just plain moved without my consent. My hand pulled a baseball out of my pocket (not by magic, I tell you; it's really Dai's baseball and I was planning on returning it to him) and threw it at Ace's head, which caused him to yell out in pain.

Turning around, he yelled, "Who the hell threw that?" Before he could say anything else, though, Butch had already knocked him out by punching him in the stomach. (Luckily for those three, the entire park was deserted.)

As soon as I was just continue walking, Butch yelled out my name and just immediately appeared right behind me, causing me to jump. Although, I quickly frowned when I saw that he was _still_ holding onto that girl's hand. In his free hand was Dai's baseball.

"You know, you didn't really need to help me," Butch said, throwing the baseball up in the air and catching it over and over in his free hand as he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and as soon as the ball landed in his free hand, I snatched it. Scoffing, I replied, "Didn't want your date to see you get your ass beat."

_Stupid body of mine_, I thought, frowning when I saw that he was still grinning. My eye started twitching when I saw the girl then clung onto his arm, but I hid it quickly so Butch wouldn't see.

"Or maybe _you_ actually care about me."

I glared at him, but it didn't stop him from still grinning.

The girl that was clinging onto his arm had her eyes turn wide open and tugged on his arm slightly. "Butchy-boo?"

_Ugh_, I thought, trying my best to not make a disgusted face but I ended up frowning instead. _If these two start sweet-talking to each other, I think I'm gonna _puke_._

Butch raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Yeah?"

She blinked a couple of times. "You're not…bi, are you?"

Butch's eyes immediately went wide open and it was then that I started laughing out loud. This girl thinks that I'm a _dude_! Normally, I'd roll my eyes but the expression on Butch's face couldn't help but make me freaking _laugh_.

He shook his head over and over. "I am _not_ bi!"

"Says the dude that's trying to flirt with someone that _looks_ like a dude," I muttered softly, snickering.

Butch narrowed his eyes at me and pointed to me. "This person is actually a _girl_, not a _boy_."

The girl's eyes went wide open and then she immediately started apologizing over and over. Well, at least the girl's polite and not some stuck-up brat, like Himeko.

She then raised an eyebrow at me. "You wouldn't happen to…have feelings for Butchy-boo here, do you?"

My eyes went wide open and it was then that I made a disgusted face. "Something must be wrong with your mind, lady. I'd rather get chased by a hungry tiger than fall for _him_."

She sighed in relief and then clung onto Butch's arm even tighter, which made me frown even more, I think. "C'mon, Butchy-boo, let's go!"

Butch tried to protest but then he just shrugged it off as the girl pulled him away. Looking back at me, he waved and said, "See you later, Kaoru!"

I rolled my eyes and then walked away, frowning still and then scoffed. _No wonder he hasn't talked to me that much lately; he already has a freaking girlfriend!_ I blinked a couple of times and then shook my head. _Ugh, don't think about it like that, Kaoru! Or else you'll start feeling all weird again!_

"Thank God I didn't give him anything on Valentine's Day," I muttered to myself before scoffing softly. _I guess he really has just been messing with my head and just using me._ Sighing, I looked at the sky while I was waiting for the street light to change from red to green. _I guess it's better to just forget about him, then…_

* * *

**A/N**: ...It turned all dramatic at the end, I guess o-o;;.

...Also, for some reason, this feels like a filler chapter to me... I...have no idea _why_, but oh well. _-shrugs-_

Well, anyway...review? c: (Feedback would be nice~. I wouldn't mind you telling me your favorite parts, too XD.)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic. **(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long update :'D. (Haha, you're probably mad at me right now... I would understand why, though so now worries XD.)

I couldn't update that much during these past couple of months (this month included before summer started) due to so much work my teachers gave me :/. Not to mention finals... Ugh... I'm going to start hating June for a very long time as long as I'm in high school...or maybe even college, haha :'D.

WELL, ANYWAY, you may now start reading :).

**Inspiration/_Somewhat_ Based On:** My life. (It's based **_somewhat_** on my life; not entirely, meaning that part of this is true, part of it isn't.)

**Warning:** This fanfic is rated **T** for a _REASON_. If you feel offended in any way, leave now.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

First things first: Many, many, _many_ months have passed…I think. I don't know; it feels like it's been _months_ to me, God damn it!

Right now, it's June and, as usual, it's the most _hellish_ month of the entire school year. I swear, it's like projects here, tests there, and, worst of all, finals are coming up. And let me just say that many, many, _many_ things have happened between me and a _certain someone_ these past few months or so. (And yes, hopefully you know just who exactly I'm talking about because if you don't, then, well…I have no comment to say to you whatsoever.)

Moving on, one of those things that happened to me (as I look back on them right now as I speak) was of when all of the people that had my History teacher had to make a poster board. (Well, now that I think about it, all of the people in our grade had to make one…) It was annoying to make (I took nearly an entire day to work on that damn thing), but in the end, I was able to finish it. Well, anyway, one day, for our so-called "History Day" project, Momoko and I decided to work on our projects in the computer lab. The other lab was occupied with many other people, so we had no choice but to settle for the nearly empty computer lab, which I honestly didn't mind. (After all, in a way, it was quiet compared to the other computer lab. Hell, I can still remember of how much noise was heard from that damn room.)

About ten or so minutes later, Butch came in, putting up his poster board. For some reason, his poster board was _pink_. Now, I don't understand why he'd choose _pink_ out of all colors, but then again, I shouldn't be talking. I mean, I wanted a light green poster board, but I ended up getting an orange one instead because the store didn't have light green ones… Not that I have anything against orange! It's a cool color and all, but green is better, in my opinion.

Continuing on, he apparently placed his poster board _above_ the others on the window (which connects to the other computer lab). When I asked him about it, he merely replied saying that his was the best.

I frowned upon at of how crappy his poster board was (and believe me, it really was seriously crappy). "No offense or anything, but it's seriously crappy compared to the other ones. Yours don't really deserve to be 'on top'."

Butch scoffed. "That's what _you_ say." After slamming his hands down against the window, I somehow could feel that he was grinning.

I immediately went over and moved it down. "It may be what I say, but do you see the other poster boards being on top? _No_."

He frowned back at me and moved it back up, which then I moved it back down. The two of us glared at each other and eventually, he won in the end by keeping it up there. Smirking at me slightly, he waved at me as he left the room as though he won the battle.

_As if_, I thought as I rolled my eyes at the thought of him winning this so-called battle. After about ten minutes or so, when I was sure that he was busy in the other room chatting or so with his friends (wasting his time, most likely), I quickly moved his poster board back down.

As I head back to my seat, Momoko asked, "Kaoru, are you sure that you're okay with moving that down? I mean, won't he notice?"

I rolled my eyes. "His poster board doesn't deserve to be on the so-called top, Momoko. Besides, he's probably so into wasting his time, he won't even notice. Also, it's freaking crappy, Momoko." I immediately pointed at his poster board, which Momoko glanced at. She laughed nervously in reply and the two of us just went back to working on our projects.

About a minute or two later, Butch came back into the room and narrowed his eyes at me. I merely grinned in response and "acted" as though I did nothing.

"Looks like he noticed," I whispered to Momoko. "I thought he was too stupid to notice."

She merely snickered softly in response, but then she nudged me and jerked her head towards Butch. I frowned at her, getting the message and immediately shook my head in disgust.

Apparently, Butch tried to place it onto the wall _many, many, many_, many times and each time, he failed _epically_. Trust me, he did. I mean, _seriously_. The freaking poster board wouldn't stay on the wall! He'd slam it onto the wall, but five seconds later, it eventually just fell back down.

Momoko and I were just holding in our laughter at the sight of this. Eventually, Butch gave up and stomped out of the room, taking the poster board with him. After we were sure that he was gone, the two of us burst out in laughter.

Many other things happened before and after that, of course. Unfortunately, I can't remember most of them at the moment.

In fact, as I'm speaking right now, it's actually really the last week of school. Yes, you heard me: Last week of school. And I'm telling you, this last week of school was a pain for me, seriously.

This past week, I've been trying to confess to Butch. Yes, you heard me: _Confess_.

Now, I know what you're thinking and all, like: "Just who are you and what have you done with Kaoru?" Well, let me tell you something: It's not my damn fault that I started having some small feelings for Butch! It isn't my freaking fault, I tell you! It's _his_ fault! His stupid fault for making me feel this way in the first God damn place!

Anyway, moving on, on the first day of the last week of school, I was _this_ close to confessing to him. And I mean _this_ close! But just as I was about to confess, a girl came out of nowhere and asked him about what happened between his girlfriend.

Well, I guess I should explain now, eh?

Apparently, Butch's girlfriend (I absolutely have no idea whatsoever if this girlfriend of his was the same one I met the other day) was Korean (a rare find over where we're at, I'm telling you). I don't really know much about the two of them except that _she_ dumped _him_ (I know, a bit of a shocker, in a way) and that it's only been about a month or so since the two broke up. Honestly, he doesn't really look like he's been down about the break-up. Hm, now that I think about it, his girlfriend would technically be his ex-girlfriend, since they broke up…

Well, moving on, the next day, I couldn't confess to him because of the stupid finals I took that day. Luckily, though, those were the hard finals and I got them over with, thankfully.

The next day, I tried confessing to him once again, but during lunch this time. As I tried to tell him that I had feelings for him, my legs started to tremble madly. (Thank God I was wearing my huge green coat that day or else he would've saw how nervous I was.) However, since I managed to keep a straight face at him, I was fine at hiding whatever it was I was going to say. Unfortunately, Butch then got scared of me (maybe it was due to the fact that I was holding my friend's umbrella in hand) and, well, he just walked away from me even though I told him that I had to talk to him.

After epically failing at that, I felt like pounding my head against the wall.

"Momoko, please, can you just let me bang my head against the wall?" I asked, groaning slightly.

"No! We have finals next period!" Momoko scolded. "You still have tomorrow! Tomorrow's the last day of school so you better make it count!"

Later on that day, I sent him a PM on ChatFace, asking him to meet me up before school and all, saying that I needed to talk to him. About ten minutes later, I had gotten a reply back from him. Unfortunately, he told me that he wasn't interested in me that way any more. He apologized (shocker, I know) and said to have a nice summer and all. I reread what he wrote at least five times before replying, telling him that it was fine and all. I simply just wanted to tell him how I felt, so basically, no worries.

After about ten minutes, I waited for his response. Sighing to myself, I realized that he wasn't going to reply back. And it was then that I remembered that I was still chatting with Momoko.

_Kaoru! Hello? You there?_

I sighed. _Yeah, yeah, I'm here._

_ So how did it go? Did you sent him the PM?_

_ Yeah, I did._

_ …So how did it go?_

_ I'll tell you about it later, Momoko. I'm not in the mood._

_ Wait, Kaoru!_

Immediately, I went offline and grabbed my pillow, burying my face into it. I didn't scream, but for some reason, I could feel something wet against the pillow. Pulling away from it, I saw that there were wet spots upon it and it was then I realized that something was streaming down my face. No noise came out of my mouth, but it was just continue to drip down my face and onto the pillow, making it wetter than before with every single drop.

I sighed softly and whispered, "I really am an idiot…"

* * *

Butch was avoiding and ignoring me. I understood why and merely sighed bitterly to myself, angry of how I let myself fall for yet another womanizer/player.

Of course, I found it strange in a way. I mean, players tend to get right back on their feet after they get dumped, right? It was then that I started hearing some girls whispering loudly to each other. Well, just loud enough so I could hear them at least. When I glanced at them, I saw that there was only four of them.

"Did you hear? I heard that Butch's ex apparently broke up with him!"

One of the girls squealed. "That means he's available again!"

Another girl scoffed. "Please. You don't have a chance with him."

"Oh, it doesn't even matter! I heard that he was actually _serious_ with this girl!"

It was then that I flinched slightly as the other three girls went, "You must be kidding!"

"I'm not," the girl continued. "So basically, no one has a chance with him anymore!"

"He'll get over it!" One of the other girls protested.

The other two then just whispered in agreement and they continued their gossiping about Butch. I simply sighed at this and let myself lean back against my chair.

I was currently in my school's library, letting myself just relax there. I didn't feel like eating lunch (I practically skipped breakfast, considering of how I only ate an eighth of it or something) and I didn't even feel like talking with Momoko and Miyako. The two of them tried to talk to me earlier, but I simply told them that I needed to be alone. Eventually, I ended up in the school's library, considering of how I had nowhere else to go basically.

Letting my head rest against the table, I sighed softly to myself. _How ironic… I told myself that I'd never fall for another player/womanizer and yet I end up doing just that once again._

I sighed to myself softly once more and whispered out loud, "I'll never learn my lesson, will I?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, well, that's it 8D!...Nah, I'm joking XD. I'm not _that_ mean to make the ending of this somewhat sad and all! (I'm a ButchxKaoru fangirl here! Do you _really_ think I'd have a Romance/Humor fanfic end with something like this? I think not XD.)

Next chapter is the Epilogue and I'm currently typing it up as I speak :). When it's done, this will be updated once again so I hope you guys look forward to it ;D.

Review please! And tell me your favorite parts too XD!


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the anime/manga: "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!" or any of its characters used in this fanfic. **(If I did, we all know what I would do XD.)

**A/N:** WHOO 8D! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY 8DDD!

...Moving on...once you guys see the inspiration, you'll see that it's different this time. The reason why is because now that I'm on summer vacation, I can't really base this off of my life anymore (for specific reasons that I don't wish to say out in public XD) and since I mentioned the last week of school in the previous chapter, I immediately thought of summer and of how some of the kids in some of my classes wanting to get a job over the summer and all!

Well, now that that's done, you may now start reading! C:

**Inspiration:** Kids in some of my classes saying of how they wanted to get a job over the summer.

**Warning:** This fanfic is rated **T** for a _REASON_. If you feel offended in any way, leave now.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

It was now the first day of summer, which practically made me cry out in joy the minute I got out of school. Yes, I got heartbroken from Butch, but that's only to be expected, after all. I mean, the boy's a player so no surprise.

Thanks to Dai, I had gotten a job at a store. I forgot what it was called, but it doesn't matter because I got a freaking _job_. A job, I tell you!

The store manager apparently was a woman. Once I came and introduced myself as Kaoru Matsubara, she was all giggly and peppy (which was so weird, I'm telling you) until I told her that I was a girl and, well, somehow, her strict side kicked in and now, here I am, working my ass off to carry these things in and out of the store. It's such a God damn pain, but hell, I shouldn't complain. After all, no pain, no gain, right?

"Go put that in the produce section, will you?" The store manager said, shooing me away once I held up a small crate of…whatever it was. (I'm assuming it's vegetables?)

I frowned slightly and grunted while heading towards that section. Seeing that there were other crates on the ground, I simply just put the small crate there. As I looked around, I realized that this section of the store was empty, which is completely weird, I tell you.

"I could have sworn that I saw tons of cars parked out on the parking lot…" I muttered to myself as I headed over toward the entrance of the store. (Luckily, the store manager wasn't there so I wouldn't get my ass scolded off.) Looking out the windows, I saw that there _were_ tons of cars parked out in the parking lot.

I blinked a couple of times. "Well, this is just strange…"

It was then that I heard _squealing_. And I don't mean that kind of squealing of when someone just scares you. No, I mean the _fan girl squealing_.

My eye twitched slightly and then I started heading towards the direction of where all of the squealing was heard. As I headed towards there, I thought, _Oh God… _Please_ don't let it be…_

Once I was at the corner, my jaw practically dropped wide open.

There, standing in a crowd of all of those girls (both younger _and_ older) was none other than _Butch Takashi_. My eye twitched slightly at this sight as I closed my mouth, gulping softly.

Just as I was about to tip-toe away from the scene, he immediately noticed me and greeted, "Hi Kaoru-chan!"

My eye twitched slightly at this. _Oh, so you decide to suddenly talk to me two days _after_ you found out that I have feelings for you?_ I immediately rolled my eyes and started walking away from the scene, until I was stopped by the store manager.

"Kaoru, those crates in aisle seven, can you move them towards aisle one?" The store manager asked, having that aura around her that basically says: "If you don't do as you're told, you will be punished and being fired isn't the worst of it."

Just as I was about to say something, though, Butch came over, telling the group of girls to wait for a moment. "Store manager!"

"Ah, Butchy-boo~!" The store manager cried, immediately going all fan girl on me.

My eyes widened slightly at this and I glanced at Butch. _T-This guy…_ It was then that my eye started twitching and I started walking away, telling the store manager, "Got it."

I heard Butch call my name, but I merely started walking faster until I got towards aisle seven. Apparently, there they were: The crates. I sighed softly, seeing of how there were six crates to carry, even though they were small.

_Now I understand why I'm doing so much damn work_, I thought bitterly as I carried two of the crates, one in each hand as I headed over towards aisle one.

"Stupid asshole," I muttered as I placed the crates down near a stand of fruit upon reaching aisle one.

"Who's a stupid asshole?"

I turned around to find that Butch was carrying the rest of the crates in his hands. (How he was able to carry four of them, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever.) He simply placed two of each at two other nearby stands of fruits, grinning the entire time.

Frowning, I asked, "And you're helping, why?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I work at this store," he replied bluntly, even though he was still grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I know that! You and I are wearing the same uniform for God's sake!"

"My, my, already getting angry?" He then chuckled, which caused my eye to twitch slightly again. "Is the heat getting to you or something?"

I growled angrily at him in response. Scoffing, I merely said, "It's obvious that the store manager favors you. So why the hell would you wanna help me out, huh?"

He shrugged in reply, pondering for a moment before grinning and replying, "Eh, it gets boring being surrounded by girls all day."

I rolled my eyes at him. "A player as always, I see."

"Why, of course! Most of them are already in my contacts list in my cell phone."

My eyes widened at that. "What the hell? How is that you can attract so many girls? I don't understand what exactly they see in you!"

He scoffed. "You shouldn't be talking." It was then that I saw he had a grin upon his face. "After all, you're also dissing yourself in the process."

"Well, for your information, I'm over you, you idiot," I replied, quickly heading back towards aisle seven, just to check if there were any more crates I missed. (After all, I don't want the store manager yelling at me.)

Apparently, he had a moment of staying still, considering of how I didn't hear his footsteps, but he immediately ran over to catch up to me, turning me around and stopping me in my tracks. "And what do you exactly mean by that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm. Over. You. Got it?" Just as I was about to take another step, he blocked my pathway, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Explain."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I admit I had feelings for you, but they were _minor_. I'm pretty sure you know what that means? Or do I have to get a dictionary and have that get buried in your brain?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just continue, will you?"

I scoffed and decided to continue. "Compared to the feelings I had back then for Narushima—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you liked _Narushima_?" He shouted, his eyes all wide.

I rolled my eyes once more, resisting the urge to slap my forehead. "Yes, I liked him. Anyway, compared to how I felt for him, my feelings for you were nowhere near the way I felt for him."

He blinked a couple of times. "So you'd choose Narushima over me."

"I'm not saying that! I'm saying that my feelings for Narushima are larger than the feelings I had for you, you idiot!"

There was a moment of silence.

"So then, you'd choose Narushima over me," he repeated.

"Do you wanna get slapped?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes at him.

He merely put his hands up in defense, grinning slightly. "Alright, alright. I get it."

Once he placed them down, I simply asked, "Why the hell do you even care?"

He shrugged. "I guess you could say that I prefer it when I break girls' hearts after breaking up with them."

I blinked a couple of times before rolling my eyes and walking past him. Immediately, he got into my pathway once more and I glared at him. "Dude, get the hell outta my way."

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's too much fun messing with you," he replied, grinning.

I rolled my eyes once more (which is like the fifth time today or something). "Look, I prefer if you didn't bother me, you got it?"

"Why not?

"Cause you're annoying."

"How am I annoying?"

"You're in my way."

"Why do you not want me in your way?"

"So I can talk to the store manager in case she wants me to do something else, you idiot!" Groaning in frustration, I added, "As I said earlier, the store manager obviously favors you, so you're more likely to do less work and still get the same amount of payment like me. Speaking of her, isn't she like thirty something?"

"Actually, she's younger than that," he replied, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "She looks old, but she's actually twenty-five."

"Damn," I muttered.

"You jealous?" He asked, grinning.

"Why would I be jealous of a woman that's twenty-five?"

"Well, she's older, but not _that_ old. Just enough so maybe—"

Immediately, I stomped on his foot.

"OW, THE HELL!" He yelled.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, idiot," I retorted, glaring at him as I started walking away. "No one wants to hear them." Immediately, though, once more, he blocked my pathway, just at the corner of an aisle and so, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now what do you want?"

He shrugged. "I told you already. I like messing with you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're wasting both of our precious time, you know."

"Exactly! _Our_ precious time together in order to create memories!"

I groaned softly. "I see no point in you talking to me right now… You rejected me and you completely avoided and ignored me yesterday at school."

"Ah, but that is _yesterday_, my dear Kaoru. Today is a brand new day! Besides, it's the first day of summer, for crying out loud." It was then that he basically cornered me against the wall due to of how he kept on taking a step forward towards me and all.

I frowned at him. "Again, no point in doing this."

"Again, I like messing with you."

"Again, you rejected me."

"Well, I want you back."

I rolled my eyes. "We were never a couple and we will never _be_ one."

"Ah, but that is what you say about the future, dear Kaoru~."

I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest as I raised an eyebrow at him. He merely continued to grin at me, which started to irritate me even more as every second passed on by.

Scoffing, I said, "I'm not someone you can easily use for a freaking rebound, you know."

He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned. "Who the hell said that you'd be a rebound?"

"Well, you're thinking it, aren't you?" My foot started to tap impatiently against the floor, waiting for him to hurry up and let me go already. Normally, I'd push him away, but if I did, there might be consequences and all. (You know, like I'd get fired because the store manager "loves" him so or I'd get attacked by his fan girls—maybe even get chased out of the damn store.)

He sighed softly. "I never said that you were a rebound and I'm not thinking of you as a rebound right now."

Scoffing, I replied, "You expect me to accept that load of bull you're giving me right now?"

Chuckling, he merely said, "Still the same old Kaoru, even after being rejected, eh?"

"What do you expect? I'm not the kind of person to let myself suddenly get all down and all just because of a stupid rejection."

He continued to chuckle softly. Sighing, he then said, "Look, Kaoru, if anything, I could use _any girl_ as a rebound and they wouldn't even care. Besides"—it was then that he leaned towards my face slightly—"I'm a _player_. If I don't get back up on my feet, then who else is going to woo the ladies, hm?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Hosts? Bad boys?"

"Haha, very funny," he replied, rolling his eyes also. "Look, the point is that I'm asking you out here. Will you accept or not?"

"I think not," I retorted, irritated of how this guy had me cornered. _Maybe being chased out of the store by that group of girls is a much better idea than being this close to him… _I sighed and said, "Besides, in case you didn't know, I don't fall for the same person twice."

"Hm, well," he began, brushing his fingers against my face, grinning. "Maybe I'm the kind of person that _will_ make you fall for the same person twice…" He paused and added softly, "And again and again and again until you fall so madly in love with me, you can't even survive one day without being by my side."

I scoffed. "Is this what you say to nearly all of the girls?"

"Nah, most of them are _much_ more cliché and corny," he replied, laughing slightly. "Apparently, most of the girls at our school fall for that kind of stuff. After all, every girl wants her man to treat her right, which _also_ includes you."

"I don't need a man and if I had to choose one, it's _definitely_ not you."

Before Butch could retort, the group of girls surrounding him from earlier were all suddenly pulling him away from me, glaring at me. For once, I'm thankful for girls like them.

The girls were making protests at him, each whining that he should treat them special too. Unfortunately, they all started getting into an argument (hell, even the store manager got involved) and they didn't even notice that Butch was already sneaking away from the group, following right behind me as we left our uniforms (which was simply an apron, by the way) at the counter and left the store.

Butch sighed. "Cat fights. Although amusing to watch, it gets tiring after a while."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're following me, why?"

He grinned and shrugged. "May as well go on a date now, since we're alone, right?"

I laughed sarcastically and replied bluntly, "No."

He pouted slightly. "Aw, c'mon!" Immediately, he went in front of me and held his arms out. "You know you want me~."

I rolled my eyes. "Before, I did. Now, I don't."

"But old feelings can resurface, right?"

"If that happened, I'd still have feelings for Narushima then," I replied, rolling my eyes. "I told you already: I don't fall for the same person twice." Just as I was about to say something else, he pulled me close and _kissed_ me on my forehead! _Kissed_ my freaking forehead! I repeat: _KISSED_.

Immediately, I pushed him away and shouted, "The hell!"

He laughed in response. "Hah, you're blushing!"

"What do you expect, you idiot? That came out of nowhere!"

He snickered softly. "You have no experience at love, huh?"

"If you mean relationships, then no."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Leaning towards my face, he whispered, "Then let me be your first."

I blinked a couple of times and frowned. "Tell me a good reason why I should let you take me out on a date."

He grinned at me. "Well, unlike all of the other girls, you can easily kick my ass if I piss you off, which is a good enough excuse, isn't it?"

"That's true…but still isn't good enough."

He frowned and thought for a moment. "Hm… Oh, what about me no longer bothering you when it comes to schoolwork?"

I sighed. "You'll eventually just do that so there's no point in bringing that up."

He muttered in agreement before saying, "What about me paying for all of the food?"

"On dates, guys are supposed to do that no matter what or else the girl might dump them right then and there, don't they?"

Butch laughed nervously and I could see that he was running out of reasons.

Sighing softly, I scratched the back of my head. _I'm gonna regret this…_ "Even though you're horrible at coming up with reasons, I'll give you a chance."

His eyes went wide and it was then that he grinned. "Okay~. I'll pick you up at eight, then!"

I blinked a couple of times. "You don't even know where I live!"

"Actually, I do."

After a moment of silence, I muttered, "Oh God, you're a stalker!"

He rolled his eyes. "_I'm_ the one that gets stalked, not the other way around."

I scoffed. "And you enjoy that?"

"Eh, you get used to it," he replied, shrugging. "Anyway, I know because I met your older brother a couple of times."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's his name?"

"Dai Matsubara."

Cursing softly under my breath, I sighed and muttered, "Alright." Sighing once more, I added loudly, "If _anything_ goes bad during the date, I _will_ leave."

He scoffed at me. "I've been on plenty of dates, Kaoru. I'm pretty sure that you won't leave."

"Oh, we'll see about that," I responded, rolling my eyes as I turned away. Just as I was about to walk in that direction, he called my name and I turned back around once more. "What is it?"

Before I knew it, he placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek. My eye twitched once he pulled away and glancing at him, I saw that he was smirking slightly at me.

"There will plenty of kissing at the date, in case you're craving for more, dear Kaoru," he whispered in my ear and it was then that he backed away, laughing as I started chasing him in anger, aware that my face was indeed red as I cursed at him.

But hey, I can't deny that in a way, I _did_ kind of enjoyed the kiss on the cheek. And also, although I'd never admit it to Butch, I'm actually looking forward to our date.

* * *

**A/N:** There: A happy ending for a Romance/Humor fanfic ;D. Hope you enjoyed reading this short ButchxKaoru fanfic XD.

Review please! Oh and tell me your favorite parts too :)!


End file.
